


Tragedy Strikes

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: An incident leaves the 99 devastated an torn apart but can they get through this together





	1. The Incident

It was a morning like every other day, briefings and case files, that’s until Holt came out to break the news about a gang terrorising innocent pedestrians walking by. Holt had sent Jake and Charles our with Rosa and Terry as back-up. 

They arrived at the scene (disguised as passers by) they went into a nearby cafe and sat by the window. It was very well hidden if you were to look from the outside. Jake got out his phone and described the case to Charles. “They also are believed to be supplied with drugs... one of us has to go over there and ask for some, we’ve got the cash. We wait for a few more hours then either go back to the precinct or arrest them if we have enough proof and evidence. The door opened as someone left and Jake kept quiet as they passed. “Jake, I’ll do it..the drug thing” Charles responded “Are you sure, I can do it if you want I mean I have experience with going undercover in situations like these” Jake sounded serious “Look Jake, I get it but I think I’ll be more reasonable” 

Hours had passed and Jake and Charles left the cafe and went into one of the empty apartments nearby. “So are you and Amy planning on having a baby?” Jake rolled his eyes but couldn’t help resist telling his best friend the truth “she’s pregnant... don’t tell anyone especially Amy she’ll kill the both of us. We are waiting for a couple more weeks before the announcement becomes official” 

“OH...MY...GOD I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE” Charles screeched. “Yeah” Jake smiles. 

Charles went back to look out if the window “uhh Jake” he turned to Jake who was sat on a chair near the door. “They’ve gone” Jake stood up immediately “We’ll have to search, don’t tell Rosa or terry yet we can do this by ourselves”

They split up and searched a nearby area, Charles had been going astound for at least 20 minuets before splitting a supposed gang member lurking outside an alleyway. Charles steadily walked over to him but before he could do anything he was pushed back into the alleyway and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grunted and tried to call for help weakly. Jake stumbled out of a passage also collapsing to the ground. “They are on their way...” he said breathing heavily, holding onto his neck.


	2. The Aftermath

Rosa and Terry arrived followed by some paramedics. They found Jake and managed to get a response from him however with Charles they didn’t. ———— Amy was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she had told Holt that she was pregnant and was assigned desks duty straight away, her phone rang and she picked it up “Rosa?” •••• “It’s Jake and Charles they’ve been inj- stabbed, Jake seems okay... but we’ve been unable to get a response from Charles” •• Amy sighed and breathed heavily “oh god... we’ll all be at the hospital” - Amy has gathered the remaining squad and they took one of the mini-buses to the hospital, Amy ran into the waiting room. “How’s Jake” She looked at Rosa, who was sitting on the chair in tears, Terry stood up and managed to speak. “He..he’s fine but Charles isn’t , he umm he died at the scene, Genevieve has been told” Amy’s heart shattered and blamed herself for being selfish and only thinking about Jake. “Does Jake know?” Amy stuttered. Terry shook his head “He’s still being checked out... there’s other police officers working on this case from the 78, we can’t continue on the case no one of us has become... you know the victim” Terry sat down. Amy looked around to see her whole squad in tears, despite being able to hold back emotion, she could clearly see that Holt was upset •••• 5 hours had passed and a few of the squad started to go home, It was just Amy and Gina left, the doors opened and Any saw a distressed Genevieve holding hands with Nikolaj. “I didn’t know what to do... I brought him here I shouldn’t have he’s only young” Gina embraced Genevieve and a nurse took Nikolaj to another room to distract him. Another nurse came in looking for Amy, Jake had woken up and wanted to see her ••••• Amy walked into Jake’s room, “how are you?” She questioned him, “Charles?... his is he? Can I see him” Jake asked Amy as she pulled up the chair close to him and held his hands “He umm he didn’t make it, he died on the scene... they tried their best but couldn’t do anything... I’m so sorry Jake” “No..you’re lying.. Charles is stronger than he looks” Jake said trying to convince himself his best mate was still alive. But deep down he knew he wasn’t “Jake...I’m so sorry” Amy hugged him and he brushed her off. “Get out..” he shouted “GET OUT” he said loudly when she didn’t respond “Jake...” Amy whispered trying not to cry “This is your fault.. yours and Rosas if you had finished the case properly and not given up, then Charles would still be alive!” He hissed angrily. “Please...” Amy whimpered as Jake turned away from her. The doctors had heard the argument and took Amy out. “Calm down.. he’s just angry, he needs to come round and he’ll realise it wasn’t you. Go home and we’ll call you In the morning” A doctor said to Amy before walking away Amy stood in the corridor looking into Jake’s room before walking away

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but hopefully the next chapters will be longer, I aim to upload a new chapter every Tuesday. So see you next week, also this is a sad fic


End file.
